Infames Lecciones de Manejo
by CieloCriss
Summary: Por culpa de Atena, los caballeros dorados deben tomar lecciones de manejo, pero ¿Qué pasaría si los maestros fueran los caballeros de bronce?-cap2 las lecciones de Hyoga a Camus, Kanon y Afrodita
1. Las Infames leccciones de manejo

Antes de empezar sólo quiero decirles que este será un fic cómico algo… incoherente y loco (en donde la historia de Saint Seiya está un poquito alterada, porque están vivos todos los santos dorados y viven felices y peleándose en el Santuario… las personalidades también están adecuadas al fic de humor).

Espero les guste la historia, mi nombre es **_CieloCriss_**…este fic lo estoy realizando con mi socia **_Dadaiiro_**, también hay que decir que este es nuestro primer fic de Saint Seiya, pero la serie siempre ha sido de nuestras consentidas.

**--**

**Infames Lecciones de Manejo**

1.- Las lecciones de manejo han empezado.

F u t u r o

**¿Cómo fue que se metieron en esa situación tan alarmante?**

Aldebarán de Tauro_ dio un grito cuando la palanca de los cambios de la vieja carcacha tronó, _Ikki_ intentó arrebatarle el volante pero los nervios eran tan fuertes que le impedían moverse con propiedad del asiento del copiloto… atrás, _Shaka de Virgo_ estaban "meditando" con muchas ZZZZZ, mientras que _Saga de Géminis_ yacía inconsciente en la cajuela… los segundos iban pasando a velocidades dantescas, ridículas, inverosímiles._

_-¡Vamos a matarnos, odio conducir! – grita _Aldebarán_, al ver tres autos a punto de estrellarse con ellos._

Ikki_ trata de secarse el sudor de la frente para pensar. ¡Pero van a estrellarse contra tres carros viejos!... a lo lejos puede ver a _Docko de Libra_ tratando de controlar un viejo auto gris, al lado de este _Shun_ grita, _Aioria de Leo_ golpea las ventanillas. A la derecha, hay una camioneta completamente congelada que se resbala sin remedio por otro camino de hielo, dentro de él apenas se pueden percibir las figuras de _Camus de Acuario_ y _Hyoga_, en la parte de atrás _Kanon_ y _Afrodita de Piscis_ están a punto de saltar para salvar sus vidas… en el fondo de ese cuadro fatal, _Ikki, el ave fénix_, ve que _MM de Cáncer_ conduce trastornado de felicidad un coche directo al choque, mientras que _Shiryu, Aioros de Sagitario _y _Shura de Capricornio_ tratan de detenerlo…_

Ikki_ no sabe que hacer, sólo falta un carro, el que conducen _Seiya_ y su equipo, pero afortunadamente contra ese no están a punto de estrellarse._

_El tiempo corre rápida y lentamente al mismo tiempo, es como esas cámaras lentas que torturan mentes enfermas de pánico._

_- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? – se indaga el fénix, preocupado, angustiado, ¡aterrorizado!... él sabe que la culpable de todo esto es _Saori Kido: Athena_…_

--

**¿Quieres saber cómo fue que los Santos Dorados y los de Bronce están a punto de estrellarse en varios coches?...**

--

P a s a d o

Horas antes…

Saori Kido, la honorable reencarnación de la diosa Athena, la tirana ¡_es decir_! La representante del Santuario y protectora de todos los seres vivos, levantó la vista con aire triunfante.

Caminó con lentitud para observar a sus máximos protectores, los Caballeros Dorados. Su báculo de bruja sonaba a cada paso, los doce santos del zodiaco (más el lindo Kanon =D) estaban inclinados para indicarle "respeto" a la soberana, quien traía pegada a su cara una sonrisa tan precisa, que a los caballeros les daba escalofríos.

"Va a mandarnos a algo, seguramente"

"Es tan cínica que nos va a reprender"

"Esa sonrisa le daría miedo hasta al mismo Hades"

Los susurros emitidos por los caballeros, a Dios gracias, no los oía Saori, pues ésta parecía estar en un mundo de color rosa entre flores y galanes, o algo así.

Siguió caminando entre sus caballeros, hasta que el santo dorado de Géminis, Saga, hizo un respingo ininteligible para protestar de manera "educada" la tardanza del habla de la diosa.

-Ehh, y bueno… nos gustaría saber… porqué nos mandaste llamar. – dijo Saga, con la mayor paciencia posible, mientras Athena seguía haciendo sonar su báculo por el templo mayor del Santuario, como si fuera un anciano trotando por las calles.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto. – Saori puso los ojos en forma de estrellas,  y pensó varios segundos "por fin, por fin mi plan y mi sueño se harán realidad, wjuajajajajajaja", luego volvió a la realidad sin prisa, como si la visión no quisiera irse de su cerebro.

-_Ptsss_, Camus, ¿sabes ahora qué quiere?

-Milo, yo cómo diablos voy a saber los deseos de esta mujer – rezongó el santo de Acuario, contrariado. – y Hyoga no me ha dicho nada.

-¡Silencio ustedes dos! – cortó Saori.

-Ay, pero ¿quieres decirnos ya qué pasa? – reprochó Afrodita, mirándose las uñas –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy en mi jardín.

-Pues me temo que las vas a suspender, ¡todos ustedes van a suspender sus actividades de destrucción del Santuario de una buena vez por todas con la nueva misión!

-¿Cómo que destrucción? – dijo MM, indignado.

-Es verdad, si nos portamos muy bien – apoyó Shura.

-Y si el Santuario está en ruinas es porque ya le faltan unas manitas de gato – creyó Aioros.

-Jajaja, entonces hay que mandar a Aioria a arreglarlo, ¿verdad? – rió Milo.

-¡Ya, dejen de molestarme!

-¡He dicho que guarden silencio! – regañó Saori, y de mala gana los caballeros de oro dejaron de discutir. Entonces Athena soltó el báculo (que le cayó a Docko en la cabeza con un suave "_Plack_!"), juntó sus manos y miró hacia el cielo, ehhhh, más bien miró el techo del gran templo -. Bien, queridos caballeros, los he mandado llamar porque he decido implantar en el Santuario, un programa de actualización…

-¡O sea que nos pondrán computadoras con Internet!, ¿oyeron eso? – se ilusionó Milo -, ya imagino a qué interesantes páginas podremos entrar, ¿no Camus?

-Ya imagino lo que estás pensando, depravado – dijo Shura, Camus asintió.

-Por supuesto que no les daré nada de eso, ¿acaso creen que las merecen? – bufó Saori -. Nada de computadoras con Internet, seguro que eso los distraería todavía más… no señores, la actualización  será de otras cosas.

-¡Ahh!, ¿entonces vas a poner escaleras eléctricas en el Santuario? – preguntó Aldebarán.

-¡No y no vuelvan a interrumpirme! – exclamó Athena -. Por supuesto que habrá varias facetas del trabajo de actualización, pero en la que trabajaremos esta vez es en las lecciones de manejo.

-¿¡LECCIONES DE MANEJO?! – dijeron al unísono varios caballeros.

-Así es, necesito que tengan licencia de conducir – dijo Saori, otra vez con la carita feliz.

-Esto me huele raro – susurró MM

-Sí… ¿ella haciendo algo por nosotros? – agregó Kanon

-Seguro nos quiere para traernos de chóferes o algo peor – juzgó Afrodita, aterrorizado.

Después de los murmullos hubo un corto silencio, en el que cada caballero miró a Saori con escrutinio, para escarbar la verdadera razón de las mentadas lecciones de manejo.

-¿Pero para qué? – preguntó finalmente Mu -. Nosotros no tenemos necesidad de manejar… no tenemos coche, y además yo puedo _teletransportarme_.

-Eso es asunto mío – rugió Saori -. Tienen que obedecer el decreto… tomarán esas lecciones de manejo sin replicar, luego les haré un examen, y quien lo pase mejor recibirá un premio… mientras que los que pierdan van a ponerse a reparar los escalones destruidos del  Santuario.

-¡Eso no es justo! – reclamó Aioria -, si los escalones son un asco es por culpa de Seiya que se la pasa lanzándose de manera suicida.

-Todos han contribuido a ello. Camus congeló las escaleras el otro día, lo recuerdo…

-Me obligó Milo – dijo Camus.

-Sí como no…

-Y tú Shura – recordó Athena -, destruiste varias partes con tu _escállibur_, ¡y ya no quiero que se pongan a discutir!, el punto es que tienen que tomar lecciones de manejo desde HOY.

-Ay sí… - bufó Afrodita.

-¿Qué dijiste? – cuestionó Athena, con aura maligna.

-Nada, nada.

-¿Alguna otra objeción?

-Sí, algunas – dijo Saga -. Me niego a que alguien inferior como un _simple-humano-común-y-corriente_ me enseñe a manejar.

-No se preocupen por eso, he seleccionado a los mejores maestros para ustedes – Saori sonrió con cinismo, nuevamente.

-¿Qué otra cosa dice el Decreto de Actualización del Santuario? – preguntó Docko.

-Por ahora no les importa lo que el Olimpo quiera de mí, concéntrense en lo suyo. – Saori volvió a tomar su báculo (que sostenía Docko-joven), luego le gritó varias veces a Tatsumi, quien traía una especie de bandeja en donde había varios papelitos doblados.

-Esto no me da buena espina – insistió Mu, algo irritado.

La verdad, ninguno de los Santos parecía conforme con el inesperado decreto que posiblemente Saori había inventado para hacerlos sufrir. No tenían mucha ilusión de aprender a manejar, ¿para qué si no tenían carro y de todas maneras tenían que subir y subir y subir y volver a subir las mugres escaleras con sus dos pies?

-Me pregunto quienes serán nuestros maestros de manejo – mencionó Aldebarán -, ¿ustedes creen que nos den comida?

Nadie le respondió.

-Tatsumi, deja aquí la tómbola y háblale a quienes tú ya sabes.

El fiel servidor asintió frunciendo el ceño para luego alejarse. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se escucharon voces, pero eran voces muy familiares, ¡demasiado familiares!

-Ah, Seiya, muchachos, pasen por favor -. Saori se sentó como toda una _comodina_ en su enorme sillota de matriarca. Los caballeros de bronce caminaron hasta ella con caras de "no sé que diablos quiere esta vez".

-A lo mejor ellos también van a tomar las lecciones de manejo… - susurró inocentemente Shaka por primera vez, seguía con los ojos cerrados, "meditando".

-No sé porqué presiento que no será así – lamentó Camus, observando cuidadosamente la situación.

Seiya curioseó el lugar, la forzada solemnidad y todo eso.

-Hola a todos, ¿qué hacen? – luego volteó hacia su diosa -, oye Saori, ¿para qué nos mandaste llamar?

-Sí – rezongó Hyoga -, ¿para qué la prisa?

Ikki gruñó mientras cruzaba los brazos, Shun y Shiryu se miraron por unos instantes, como comprendiendo que Athena no tenía buenas intenciones.

-Seiya, ¿me puedes recordar lo que hicieron la semana pasada? – preguntó Saori, todavía con el tono de voz entre feliz y temible.

Seiya se puso pálido, volteó hacia sus amigos, quienes chiflaron y desviaron la mirada.

-¡Saori, te juro que no queríamos! – gimió Seiya -, era nada más un juego, le íbamos a quemar nada más la espalda y el trasero, pero Ikki… MHMMMHHHHHMMMMHMMMM -  Hyoga le había cubierto la boca al caballito alado imprudente.

-Cállate cabeza de chorlito – gruñó el cisne, mirando inocentemente a Saori.

-¿De qué está hablando Seiya, Shiryu? – preguntó Saori, alzando una ceja.

El caballero de Dragón se tocó la barbilla.

-Saori, ya conoces a Seiya y su… confusión de ideas.

-Cierto, muy cierto. – Saori suspiró -. Entonces, ¿qué hicieron la semana pasada Shun?

-_Emmm_, fuimos a ver la nueva película de Elmo, ¿verdad hermano?

-Shun, cállate.

Pero era tarde, las risas flotaba de las bocas de los santos dorados.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Por Dios guarden silencio!, ¡Hyoga, ¿qué cosa te pagué la semana pasada?!

-Ahh, eso es otra cosa – mencionó el cisne -. De hecho aún sigo preguntándome porqué lo hiciste.

-Es un gran misterio – dijo Shiryu

-Una trampa al menos – agregó Ikki.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Seiya.

-¿No recuerdas Seiya? – dijo Shun con amabilidad -, acuérdate… Saori nos pagó la escuela de manejo la semana pasada para que nos dieran licencias de aprendices.

-Ah, es cierto =D

Pero los caballeros dorados se habían puesto de pie ante tal noticia, las sangre se les había bajado a los tobillos… lucían lívidos, peor que si hubieran peleado contra todos los enemigos a la vez.

-Espero que no sea lo que temo – rogó Mu.

-Mi buen Mu, yo creo que sí es lo que temes que no sea – dijo Milo.

-A ver a ver, - interrumpió Aioros -, nosotros queremos las cosas claras, Saori… si hiciste venir a los de bronce después de haberles pagado a ELLOS (peor que simples mortales comunes y corrientes) el curso de manejo, ¿QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTOS BOBOS VAN A SER QUIENES NOS ENSEÑEN LAS LECCIONES DE MANEJO?

Athena sacó un abanico plegable de la nada y se ventiló con él de manera coqueta.

-Diste en el punto, querido Aioros.

Hubo un corto, muy corto silencio, que nació por el _shock_ pero que fue fugaz por el horror que los hizo reaccionar.

-¡¡ME NIEGO!!- gritó MM –No permitiré que ni Shiryu ni sus secuaces imbéciles me enseñen a manejar.

-¡No es posible que un Santo de Oro sea el alumno de uno de bronce! – opinó Docko alarmado – se perderá el respeto.

-¡Y luego sólo míralos! – Objetó Milo - ¿Creen que Seiya tenga la capacidad para conducir un coche?

-Pues bien lo podría mandar a un barranco – opinó seriamente Camus.

-¡SACRILEGIO! ¡NUNCA! – dijo Shaka, con los ojos tan abiertos que daba miedo.

-¡JAMÁS DE LOS JAMÁSES! – dijeron a modo de coro los gemelos.

Athena lanzó su abaniquito hasta la cabeza de Kanon, luego se puso de pie arriba de la silla y gritó:

¡YO SOY LA DIOSA ATHENA Y USTEDES MIS CABALLEROS!, COMO TALES TIENEN QUE OBEDECERME, Y SI YO DIGO QUE SEIYA Y LOS DEMÁS LES ENSEÑARÁN A MANEJAR ES PORQUE ASÍ SERÁ ¿¿¿ENTIENDEN???

-Pero ¿por qué no nos pagas maestros normales y vamos a una escuela de manejo? – preguntó Aioria.

-¿Qué no es obvio, hermanito?, lo hace por tacaña, porque le salió más barato enseñar a los 5 de bronce… y ya no quiere pagar 13 cursos más.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué no aprendí a conducir por mi cuenta? – renegó Camus.

-Pues… el Santuario está alejado de la civilización… luego ni sueldo nos dan, y pasamos toda la adolescencia entrenando para cuidar de nuestras Casas del Zodiaco – mencionó Aldebarán, Camus suspiró pidiendo paciencia, porque claro que sabía porqué no sabía manejar, sólo había optado por preguntar algo fatalista.

-Además de que el presupuesto no alcanzaba, Seiya y los demás están más inundados de la nueva tecnología que ustedes. – dijo Athena.

-¡JA!, pues tal parece que la tecnología les ha absorbido el cerebro – juzgó Shura -, y más a Seiya.

-¡Oye! ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? – rezongó Seiya.

-Nada – cortó el santo de capricornio.

-Qué raro, se me figuró que tu frase tenía doble sentido.

-De hecho Seiya, fue una ofensa muy directa – le explicó Mu.

-Ahhh… qué malos son… ;;

-Yo también me niego a enseñarles a estos a conducir – dijo Ikki.

-¡Igual yo! – rezongó Hyoga.

-Sólo lo haremos si recibimos el salario apropiado por la labor. – agregó Shiryu.

-¡Shiryu, ¿tú también?! – se exaltó Athena, mirando al más serio de los de bronce con asombro.

Shiryu encogió los hombros.

-Eso del salario lo veremos de acuerdo a los resultados. Y si no quieren hacerlo, Hyoga e Ikki, me veré obligados a mandarlos a restaurar las armaduras de todos los soldados SIN la ayuda de Mu.

-En fin, como sea – dijo Hyoga, Ikki gruñó como perro toreado.

-Tatsumi, trae la bandeja en donde haremos la rifa – mandó Saori.

-Sí señorita – dijo Tatsumi, quien parecía hasta divertido pero aún así mostraba su cara regañona y de desaprobación.

-¿Cómo? ¿Rifa? – preguntó Docko.

-Así es. No quiero que comiencen a molestar con "yo no quiero que Seiya me enseñe", así que voy a rifarlos a los trece.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedo escoger a quien yo quiera que me enseñe?, ¡¡es una aberración!! – juzgó Afrodita, por un momento se mordió la uña del desencanto, pero luego, al darse cuenta de que afectaba a su _manicure_, sacó su mano de la boca.

-Uff, qué pérdida de tiempo con sus reniegos – dijo Saori -. Bien, estas son las instrucciones: van a pasar los de bronce hasta aquí y cada uno de ellos tomará tres o dos papelitos que tienen el nombre de los chicos dorados…

-OHHHHH – dijo Seiya

-Pasa primero Seiya

-¡Espera, espera, Saori! – pidió Saga -, ¿No podría pasar Seiya al último por favor?

-Ushh, está bien, espérate Seiya, pasa tú Hyoga.

Con signos de interrogación en la cabeza Seiya regresó a su sitio. El caballero del Cisne dio pasos al frente, tragó saliva y miró a los caballeros de oro. "Qué cosa tan ridícula vamos a hacer por culpa de Saori… Mamá, ¿quiénes crees que serán los indicados?... no creo que me convenga mi maestro Camus, digo yo, ¡es mi maestro!, ¿cómo que seré maestro de mi maestro?... con que no me toque Aldebarán  o Shaka, ¡ya ni sé!".

-Hyoga, no tenemos todo el día. Tú sacarás tres papeles.

El rubio asintió, metió la mano a la bandeja y sin pensarlo más sacó tres papelitos.

Los leyó y se puso más amarillo que su cabello.

-¿Quién te tocó, pato humanizado? – preguntó MM

-Ehhh…

-Ordeno que leas los papeles Hyoga, no hay cambio.

Hyoga volvió a tragar saliva.

-Me tocaron… Kanon… Afrodita… ¡y mi maestro Camus!

-Ah, pues muy bien Hyoga, maestro y alumno, qué ironía, juajuajua – rió Saori -. Ahora saca tus papeles Shun, tú sacarás dos.

-¡Esperen!, es humillante que mi pupilo sea mi tutor de manejo – protestó Camus.

-Y di que tuviste suerte, mejor no te quejes – dijo Milo -, ¿Qué tal si te hubiera tocado Seiya?

-Tienes razón.

Shun avanzó hasta la charola y metió la mano para sacar sus papelitos. ¿Quién le tocaría?, ¡estaba expectante!, era una lástima que Saori sólo le hubiera dado dos alumnos, pero lo haría lo mejor posible.

-Veamos… - dijo, moviendo la mano en la bandeja ante los ojos asustados de los caballeros dorados. -  Listo, aquí están.

Shun leyó los papeles.

-Aquí dice que me tocaron Aioria y Docko.

Aioria rezongó, ¿qué clase de profesor de manejo sería Shun de Andrómeda si era un Santo al que no le gustaba pelear?, a lo mejor ni sabía encender el carro.

-No sé ni que pensar- dijo el felino, contrariado.

Docko no dijo nada, de hecho evitó mirar a Shun para no poner expresión en su moreno rostro de Libra.

-Es tu turno Shiryu – dijo Saori. – Tú sacarás tres papelitos como Hyoga… ya ves, como son trece, Hyoga, Ikki y tú tendrán tres alumnos, mientras que Seiya y Shun dos.

-¿Y por qué?, no es justo – reprochó Seiya -¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo?

-Bueno, Shun es el más chico y tú eres el menos responsable – admitió Saori -. Y no protestes Seiya.

Seiya agachó la cabeza, a Mu le pareció que el caballero de Pegaso semi-lagrimaba.

Shiryu se sacudió la cabeza; sin tardarse tanto como los otros caballeros, sacó los trozos y los leyó:

-Me tocaron Aioros… Shura y… ¡Máscara Mortal! , ¿de verdad no se puede hacer un cambio?

-¡Lo mismo digo!- rezongó MM

"Bueno, hay que admitir que Shiryu era la mejor opción" pensó Shura "es el menos estúpido… pero de todas maneras le propondré a Aioros vengarnos de Saori Kido a la brevedad posible".

-No se puede hacer cambio, Shiryu –dijo Saori al tiempo que Shiryu dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones y regresaba a su sitio, junto Hyoga y Shun.

-Ikki…

-Sí, sí, ya sé – dijo Ikki, refunfuñando. Metió bruscamente la mano a la especie de tómbola y sacó el primer papel: - Aquí dice Saga -. Ikki miró por breves segundos al Santo de Géminis, luego sacó el segundo papel -…

-¿Qué dice, hermano?

-Ikki, date prisa, necesito irme a mis asuntos, y no puedes hacer esperar a los asuntos de una diosa.

-Ahh, ya veo, le tocó Shaka – rió Hyoga al asomarse al papel - … jajaja, con que no se te duerma a media lección y choque.

-¡Cállate, pato de los hielos! – gritó Ikki

-Además yo sólo medito… - se excusó Shaka - pagarás por esto cisne, no me importa que Camus sea tu maestro… El ¡Tesoro del Cieeeeee…!

-Basta Shaka, y tú Ikki, apúrate. – ordenó la Tirana.

Shaka interrumpió su poderoso poder y cruzó los brazos. Sobra decir que los restantes caballeros: Milo, Mu y Aldebarán, rogaban para que salieran alumnos de Ikki, porque si no les iba a tocar con Seiya.

Ikki sacó el otro papel y lo leyó con prisa:

-genial ¬¬' – dijo con ironía -, me tocó Aldebarán…

-¡Yupiiiii!

-Ay no, eso quiere decir que me tocó Seiya! – chilló Milo -, no es justo, a Camus le tocó con Hyoga, ¿por qué al buen Mu y a mí nos toca este menso?

Seiya se acercó a sus "pupilos".

-Hola Milo, parece ser que desde hoy seré el que les dará lecciones de manejo nn, ¿qué te parece Mu?

-uuU…

-¿Milo?

-Interpreta mi silencio

-OK nn

Saori se levantó majestuosamente y sacudió su vestido.

-Muy bien, ahora ya todos tienen a sus maestros. – Los caballeros dorados estaban angustiados, humillados, devastados -. Es hora de iniciar el Decreto de Actualización que mandó el Olimpo con las lecciones de manejo. Vean todo esto como un concurso, después de todo sólo premiaré al mejor y los demás harán labores desagradables.

"JAJAJAJA, eso del decreto ha sido una de mis mejores mentirillas, pero todo sea por mi soberanía, si los Santos de Oro aprenden a manejar con propiedad, podré ganar mi gran y única…"

-_Emm_, señorita Saori.

-¿Qué quieres Tatsumi?, ¿por qué me interrumpes cuando pienso?

-Es que ellos le han preguntado algo – el ayudante apuntó a los  gemelos de géminis.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿No les di las suficientes instrucciones?

-Pues sí, pero no nos diste transporte. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a tomar lecciones de manejo sin auto?

-Ahh, cierto, pues los autos están en la entrada del Santuario, ¿verdad Tatsumi? – el calvo asintió. – y más les vale que cuiden esos carros, que eran de mi abuelo, si algo les pasa los meteré a prisión o los degollaré yo misma con mi báculo y mis grandiosos poderes .

Los caballeros –dorados y de bronce – hicieron una mueca desagradable.

-Bueno, bueno, largooooo, tienen todo este día para aprender a conducir los carros estándar, dense prisa, luego les haré el examen.

Sin más remedio que obedecer, los caballeros comenzaron el descenso de las doce casas… nadie sabía lo que les depararía el destino con las infames lecciones de manejo, pero sobre todo, nadie sabía cuál era el verdadero plan de Saori.

Fin del primer capítulo

--

Hola de nuevo, espero el fic les haya gustado, en los siguientes capítulos veremos qué tan buenos maestros son los de bronce, les aseguro que pasarán muchas infamias. ¡Por cierto!, la forma de los equipos fue hecha por medio de rifas de verdad /síp, sacamos papelitos de un vaso/, pero creo que quedaron bien los equipos.

Si quieren saber cómo fue que en el futuro los caballeros están a punto de chocar, sigan leyendo la historia.

Hasta pronto.

Atte. **_Dadaiiro _**y**_ CieloCris_**  

--


	2. Las Lecciones de Manejo de Hyoga

¡Hola a todos!, nosotras estamos muy contentas de actualizar de nueva cuenta nuestro fic, estamos muy agradecidas con los lectores que dejaron su comentario, ¡gracias!, esperamos no decepcionarlos con estas infames locuras que le pasarán a nuestros queridos caballeros del zodiaco por culpa de la perversa Saori. ¿Cómo serán las lecciones de manejo?, en esta ocasión le toca el turno a Hyoga enseñarles sus conocimientos de conductor a Kanon, Afrodita y a ¡Camus!, esperamos que se diviertan. Una vez más: gracias, y los dejamos con la lectura. (Recuerden que esto es una parodia y los personajes y sus acciones están exageradas, además, hay hechos interconectados que ocurren simultáneamente) (17 de mayo de 2004)

… por cierto, puede que en los caps se hable un poquito de la técnica de manejo estándar, pero es sólo un poco para que nuestros Santos dorados se familiaricen… en fin , esperamos que se diviertan

**--**

**Infames Lecciones de Manejo**

_Por Dadaiiro y CieloCriss_

--

**¿Quieres saber cómo fue que los Santos Dorados y los de Bronce están a punto de estrellarse en varios coches?...**

--

Athena, hija de Zeus, diosa de la Sabiduría y tirana del Santuario, había dado la peor de sus órdenes, o al menos la más humillante. De acuerdo al "inexistente" decreto de actualización del Santuario, los Santos Dorados tenían que aprender a manejar… pero ese no era el problema,  el conflicto estaba en que justamente (por órdenes de Athena) los Caballeros de Bronce habían sido designados maestros particulares en las lecciones de manejo.

…Ahora con el ánimo por los suelos y el orgullo destruido, los Santos dorados van caminando escaleras abajo junto con sus instructores de manejo (Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun) y el viejo Tatsumi.

Cuando pasaron por las casas más próximas, la pesadumbre les acongojaba las tripas, después, cuando iban por la mitad, cada uno de ellos trataba de encontrarle algo positivo a la situación.

            -Pensándolo bien – le dijo Milo a Camus -. A las chicas les gustan los hombres que manejan coches costosos… y bueno, mirándole el lado bueno, Saori es rica, entonces nos prestará carros decentes… por tanto, yo, el gran Milo, tendré todavía más suerte en mis conquistas con las Amazonas.

            -Si tú dices – dijo Camus con sequedad, todavía estaba irritado al pensar que el pequeño Hyoga, su pupilo, iba a ser su tutor de manejo.

            -Además al menos tendremos algo que hacer – expresó Aioros -, a veces nos aburrimos mucho en el Santuario, ¿no creen?

            -Pues a mí me parece una pésima idea, ¡yo quería arreglar a mi jardín! – renegó Afrodita.

            -Aquí el punto no es saber si aprender a conducir es buena idea – mencionó Mu, con sabiduría -. El punto es pensar que las intenciones de Saori son otras.

            -Cierto, muy cierto – dijo Shaka, con los ojos cerrados  -, ¿qué planes tendrá ahora para torturarnos?... cuando ella no estaba todo el día en el Santuario las cosas eran más tranquilas, yo tenía tiempo de meditar como es debido.

            -… -

Los Caballeros Dorados no se dieron cuenta de que casi llegaban a la casa de Aries por su plática; sólo se enteraron que ya habían arribado a la casa del carnero cuando Aldebarán, haciendo uso de su olfato, advirtió que en Aries no olía del todo bien.

            -Eh, Mu, ¿no huele a quemado la casa?

Mu abrió más los ojos y olfateó.

            -Pues dejé cocinando una sopa, pero le pedí a mi maestro Shion que la vigilara.

            -Lamento decírtelo, Mu, pero no se siente el cosmos de Shion por aquí.

Mu verificó que era cierto, entonces, totalmente desesperado, corrió a apagar la estufa. Su sopita se había convertido en una sustancia negra bastante desagradable.

            -Malvado maestro Shion – susurró con sentimiento Mu -, ¿a dónde habrá ido? ¿Por qué dejó que se quemara la última sopa de sobrecito que tenía?

            -La vida es cruel, Mu, muy cruel – lo apoyó Shun. – pero ¡ánimo!

            -¡EJEMHH! – gritó Tatsumi, llamando la atención de los 13 dorados y los 5 de bronce. – Al salir de la casa de Aries encontrarán sus vehículos… yo… de una vez les daré las llaves.

            -Vamos Tatsumi, mejor acompáñanos, porque luego no sabremos qué autos nos tocaron.

            -Créeme Seiya, no hay mucha diferencia entre los carros…

A los Santos dorados ese comentario del mayordomo de Athena no les dio buena espina. Así que Aioria levantó bruscamente a Tatsumi y junto con los demás, comenzó a salir del Santuario.

Debajo de la casa de Mu había una gran explanada. Sobre esta, más que cinco autos, había 5 bolas de metal que parecía chatarra materializada en carcachas viejas, arcaicas, ¡antiquísimas!

            -Lo veo y no lo creo - musitó angustiado Saga.

            -¡Tatsumi, esto debe de ser una broma! – expresó Hyoga

            -A ver a ver –pidió Aioros – a mí me gustan las cosas claras… así que mejor pregunto: Señor Tatsumi, ¿estas cosas tan viejas son los carros que nos dio Saori para practicar nuestras lecciones?

            -Sí, señor Aioros…

            -¡Maldición! – dijo Shura, tenía ganas de usar su mano-espada para destruir esas carcachas inservibles – Aioros, ¡¿por qué tuviste que salvar a una niña tan tacaña?

            -Yo no lo entiendo. Si el abuelo de Athena era rico, ¿por qué nos hace usar esos carritos? – preguntó Aldebarán.

            -Porque ella sabe que ustedes van a destruir los coches – dijo Tatsumi -. Ella sabe que destruyen todo, por eso les ha prestado los carros que había en la mansión Kido hace treinta años.

            -… ¡insisto! ¡Qué aberrante situación! – chilló Afrodita

            -Aquí tienen las llaves – dijo Tatsumi, caminando hacia el caballero del Dragon – Shiryu, Saori me dijo que a ti te diera las llaves de esa vieja patrulla que está allá, ¿la ves?

Shiryu agarró las llaves de su "nave" prestada con desilusión. Suspiró con enojo, pero no dijo nada más.

-Ehh, sí, la veo – entonces el buen discípulo de Dohko le dijo a sus tutelados: - Shura, Aioros y MM, vámonos de una vez… es muy posible que ese aparato no sirva, así que tendremos que arreglarlo.

-¿De dónde salió esa patrulla denigrante? –se quejó MM.

-Era de la seguridad privada del abuelo de la señorita Saori – explicó Tatsumi, ignorando las otras quejas que nacían en boca de Aioros y Shura -. Y el auto gris que se ve a la izquierda de la patrulla es el que le dejó la señorita Saori a Shun.

Shun miró entusiasmado que su "carro" era el más presentable de los cinco. Tomó las llaves y le agradeció a Tatsumi.

-Estos es emocionante, será la primera vez que le enseñe algo a alguien – dijo con una sonrisa boba -. ¡Vamos, Aioria y Antiguo Maestro!, hay mucho que aprender =D

-Dohko, presiento que esto no será divertido – expresó Aioria, Dohko asintió.

-A Ikki la señorita Saori le dejó el compacto azul – explicó Tatsumi, lanzándole las llaves al fénix.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – se exaltó Saga - ¿Esa _cosita_? ¡Más que un auto compacto del año de mi abuelita esa cosa parece una caja de sardinas!

-¡Y deja tú eso, Saga! – dijo Shaka, otra vez con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos por la impresión -¡Aldebarán no cabrá ahí!

-Ese no es mi problema – gruñó Tatsumi – La señorita Saori dejó esas instrucciones. – entonces el sirviente agarró las penúltimas llaves y se las entregó a Seiya -. Bien Seiya, a ti te tocó el carro de funeraria particular de la familia Kido de hace 24 años.

-¿Qué? – Mu estuvo a punto de atragantarse - ¿Una carroza fúnebre?

Milo apretó los labios del horror al ver un coche negro y lúgubre frente a ellos.

-Esto no es agradable – susurró Mu.

-¿Bromeas?, ¡a ninguna chica le parecerá sexy verme conducir esa cosa!... ¡es algo peor que un mal presagio!... Tatsumi, por piedad, ¿no podría haber algún cambio?

-Lo siento señor Milo, la señorita Saori dijo que no.

Con los ojos llorosos, Milo y Mu, tristes aprendices de Seiya, miraron acongojados su fatal destino, Seiya sonrió.

-¿Cuál dicen que es nuestro coche?

Tatsumi rogó paciencia, por último vio al cisne Hyoga y le lanzó las últimas llaves que quedaban.

-La señorita Saori ha dejado para ustedes la camioneta del carnicero particular de la familia Kido de hace 31 años, antes era una camioneta techada, pero el tiempo la ha deteriorado un poquito… por cierto, Hyoga, adentro del vehículo hay un muñequito que la señorita Saori aprecia mucho, no vayan a perderlo.

Hyoga, y sus alumnos Camus, Kanon y Afrodita habían quedado con la boca abierta ya que la camioneta que la perversa da Saori les había prestado era la peor de todos los vehículos –exceptuando, por puro milagro, el carrito de Ikki, el cual parecía estar a punto de volverse pedacitos-. Aprovechando ese momento de perplejidad, Tatsumi hizo mover sus piernas y desapareció.

-Esto… no va a ser agradable – se dijo Hyoga, sabiendo que de momento a otro las lecciones de manejo estaban a punto de comenzar.

**2.- Las lecciones de manejo de Hyoga: Kanon, Afrodita y Camus al volante.**

Hyoga  cruzó los brazos con desgane. Por largo rato observó el adefesio arcaico que la tacaña de Saori les había dado como medio de transporte. Hyoga no lo quería demostrar, pero estaba aterrado: no sólo tenía la ardua misión de enseñarle a tres dorados a manejar, también tenía qué echar a andar una camioneta que se estaba despedazando solita, seguro era un vehículo con décadas de antigüedad. ¡Y por si fuera poco tenía la presión de ser el instructor de Camus!, eso era lo que lo tenía más devastado… ser el maestro de su maestro, qué calamidad.

-Hey, niñito, ¿vamos a manejar o no? – cuestionó Kanon, aburrido.

-Espérate, estoy concentrándome – respondió Hyoga de mala gana.

-¿Estás concentrándote viendo esta carcacha? – Afrodita miró la camioneta del carnicero con náuseas, según él, percibía un olor desagradable.

-Silencio, Afrodita, tú no lo entiendes – volvió a mencionar Hyoga, todavía con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues yo opino lo mismo que Kanon y Afrodita, Hyoga, además no tenemos todo el día – dijo Camus, sin mirar directamente los azules ojos de su pupilo… se veía ligeramente contrariado, como si el hecho de que Hyoga fuera su tutor provisional fuera humillante.

-¡Por supuesto, maestro, como usted diga! – dijo el cisne rápidamente -, hay que empezar el entrenamiento.

"Santo remedio" pensó Kanon "Este cisnecito aún sigue siendo un crío".

Camus abrió la puerta del conductor y procedió a subirse al asiento, pero Hyoga, lleno de nervios por tener que "ordenarle a su maestro", dijo con timidez:

-Ehh, maestro, es que aún no les enseño cómo conducir.

-¿Qué se necesita saber? – interrumpió Kanon -, yo he visto que todos los carros han arrancado sin ningún problema, ¿por qué nosotros seguimos parados como estúpidos?

-Cada quien se para como quiere – cortó Camus – aquí sólo tú estás parado como estúpido, nadie más – luego el jefe del Acuario volteó hacia Hyoga, quien sudaba frío por los nervios - ¿Qué se necesita aprender para a mover esta cosa?

Camus se hizo a un lado, Hyoga, tragando saliva, se subió al sitio del conductor.

-Todos acérquense – pidió.

Afrodita vio telarañas en los asientos, en el tablero, en el volante, respingó pero no dijo nada. Kanon y Camus se hicieron campo entre ellos para mirar al instructor rubio.

-Lo primero que deben… es que en una camioneta estándar como esta, es necesario el uso de cambios… en cada cambio se necesita aplastar el embrague y  mover la palanca en las velocidades de primera, segunda… - para los tres dorados, las palabras de Hyoga se convirtieron en un _bla__ bla bla bla bla_ que no que quería extinguirse, nadie supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Afrodita se entretuvo husmeando con el olfato el hedor de la camioneta, Kanon vio un muñequito extraño –dizque de adorno- que colgaba del espejo retrovisor… Kanon pensó que el mono parecía un duende maligno o algo así. Camus simplemente se la pasó viendo a Hyoga.

-… ¿Entendieron las bases para el manejo? – preguntó con brusquedad, al notar que nadie le ponía atención.

-Ehh, claro – dijo Afrodita, abanicándose con la mano el calor que sentía.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije? – preguntó Hyoga, molesto.

-¿No podemos dejar la palabrería para después y empezar con lo práctico? – intervino Kanon.

Hyoga suspiró. Sus intentos por parecer un maestro decente se fueron al caño. "Ya, lo que caiga… lo más seguro es que esta cosa vieja ni arranque. Después de todo era la camioneta de un carnicero que ya tiene tataranietos" se dijo al tiempo que asentía.

-Sólo recuerden lo último que les dije: los carros no se pueden mover a la velocidad de la luz, por eso, cuando vayan a hacer el cambio, aplasten el clutch con suavidad… suavidad.

-Excelente, por fin vamos a hacer algo interesante, apuesto a que lo haré mejor que Saga – dijo Kanon -. Por cierto, ¿verdad que puedo ser primero? ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que sí?

-Por mí no hay problema – dijo Afrodita, fastidiado, eso de manejar le parecía rudo y estúpido, el simple hecho de tocar el sucio volante parecía irritante. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Camus?

Camus de Acuario seguía con la vista estancada en Hyoga, como si quisiera comérselo.

-Como sea – anunció con una voz ronca, indiferente.

Hyoga suspiró nuevamente, observó con nervios que la cabina de la camioneta era angosta y olía a polvo, definitivamente no iban a caber los cuatro.

-Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente – dijo con firmeza, olvidando la penetrante mirada de Camus (que seguía uno a uno, con el mayor escrutinio posible, las capacidades de Hyoguita como profesor de manejo).

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Que no cabemos todos adelante… hay muy poco espacio, y cuando mucho cabríamos tres, pero somos cuatro.

-Entonces – dijo Camus, frunciendo el ceño -. Tienes pensado mandarnos a la parte trasera de la camioneta, ¿a mí?, ¿al maestro de tu maestro?

Las pupilas de Hyoga se dilataron.

-Maestro Camus… yo. – pero a Hyoga se le iluminaron los sentidos -. Maestro Camus, por supuesto que no se irá en la parte de atrás… tres personas sí caben enfrente… es sólo que…

-¡Ah no! – refunfuñó Afrodita – Ni crean que yo me voy a ir en la parte trasera de esta carcacha, huele a sangre seca, ¡me voy a despeinar!, ¡y no hay techo que me cubra!

Cinco minutos después Afrodita estaba amordazado en la caja trasera de la camioneta, que tenía restos de paja. Tenía los tobillos congelados –_cortesía de Camus_- y un pañuelo en la boca para que no se escucharan sus gritos.

Camus sonrió, por el espejo retrovisor de la carcacha se podía ver el cuerpo de Afrodita amarrado, "A Milo le hubiera gustado ver esto, sin duda" se dijo por breves instantes, con sonrisa maligna.

Hyoga decidió que lo mejor para iniciar las lecciones de manejo era mostrarles cómo se hacía, por ello encendió el vehículo y dio una vuelta por los despejados caminos cercanos al pueblo. El joven de Siberia era hábil al volante, Kanon y Camus observaban atentos el semblante inmutable y sereno del rubio, quien después de un par de minutos se detuvo.

            -¿Vieron como se hace?, es tu turno, Kanon.

Kanon subió al asiento del piloto, Hyoga se sentó a su lado, cerca de la palanca de cambios, y por último, Camus se acomodó al extremo de la camioneta y trató de bajar el vidrio.

-Está atascado – opinó molesto, y sin pensársela rompió el cristal. Hyoga lo miró perplejo pero no le dijo nada, ahora en lo único en que debía pensar era en Kanon.

-¿Estás listo, Kanon?

-Ehhh, no – admitió Kanon -, sólo una cosa antes, ¿no podríamos quitar a ese horrendo muñeco que "adorna" la camioneta?

Hyoga movió las cejas, y se permitió una risita burlona.

-¿Te refieres al muñeco del _duende carnicero_? ¿Kanon?, ¿te da miedo?

Kanon arrancó el muñeco con algo de pánico, luego abrió la puerta del viejo vehículo y lo lanzó hacia atrás, cayéndole de paso a Afrodita en la cabeza, quien impactado por el golpe, vio con temor los ojos rojos del duende de juguete.

-Listo, Hyoga, ahora sí, soy todo oídos.

Hyoga asintió.

-Acomoda tus espejos y ponte el cinturón de seguridad. Revisa que la camioneta esté en neutral.

Kanon achicó los ojos.

-¿Para qué demonios el cinturón?

-Para que no te mates, imbécil – respondió Hyoga.

-El punto es, querido Hyoga, que esta porquería no tiene cinturones de seguridad – explicó Camus con frialdad.

Hyoga se dio cuenta de que su maestro tenía razón.

-Bueno… es verdad, maestro – se rindió el rubio -. Pero de cualquier manera Kanon, imagina que hay un cinturón de seguridad que debes ponerte.

-qué ridiculez, Hyoga.

-¡Sólo hazlo!, yo… yo soy el que te está instruyendo.

-Qué injusticias de la vida – bufó Kanon – un caballerito de bronce enseñándome a conducir… hasta dónde ha llegado el mundo.

-Ya no te quejes, Kanon – reprendió Camus, casi defendiendo a Hyoga.

-Ahora sí, enciende la camioneta, aplasta bien el embrague, el de tu izquierda, luego gira las llaves.

-Ya, ya, ni que no supiera  - renegó Kanon, obedeciendo.

De la vieja camioneta roja pareció salir un chillido agudo y polvoriento, el _mofle_ explotó en humos raros y el vehículo entero vibró de inestabilidad.

-No fui yo, fue Saga, ¡lo juro! – dijo rápidamente Kanon, al notar que la carcacha casi había explotado.

-De hecho la acabas de prender Kanon, lo hiciste bien – juzgó Hyoga -. Es sólo que esta camioneta es tan vieja que así suena…

-Ah, sí, claro, ya lo sabía – mintió Kanon, sonriendo. - ¿Viste Camus?, sorprendente ¿Verdad?... ¿Qué sigue?

-Uf… por lo visto no me pusiste atención. Tienes que meter primera.

El primer arrancón de Kanon fue algo inestable, parecía que la camioneta se iba a ahogar, pero por suerte las cuatro llantas jalaron y comenzaron a moverse de forma torpe.

-¡Cambia a segunda! – le gritó Hyoga, cuando el carro empezaba a vibrar. Kanon no había captado.

-¡¿Dónde es segunda, dónde?!

-Aplasta el clutch, ¡rápido!, y fíjate como hago el cambio a segunda – mandó el rubio, Kanon hizo caso y de puro milagro la camioneta no se apagó.

-Esto de la manejada es entretenido – dijo Kanon, mirando la palanca de cambios con mucho interés.

Camus se agarró lo mejor que pudo del asiento, casi con las uñas clavadas.

-¡Kanon!, mira al frente, no tienes porqué ver la palanca… si no te fijas podemos chocar – regañó Hyoga, apuntando la solitaria carretera cercana al pueblo en donde estaban tomando las lecciones.

Kanon alzó la cabeza y miró el camino, cada vez le fue aplastando más al acelerador.

-Vas muy rápido, haz cambio a tercera.

-¿¡Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está la tercera?! – gimió Kanon, mirando hacia la palanca de cambios con temor.

-Te dije que me pusieras atención.

-¡No es momento para poner atención, Hyoga!, mete el cambio por mí como la otra vez.

-Hazlo tú, Kanon, o no vas a aprender – reprendió Hyoga.

Kanon metió el clutch, luego subió la palanca, pero de manera imprevista, el carro frenó con el motor,  y se apagó.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó Kanon -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Se descompuso?

Hyoga y Camus estaba apoyados en el tablero, con las cabezas casi embarradas en el vidrio de enfrente, y ni se diga Afrodita, quien había rodado varias veces en la parte de atrás, junto al muñequito diabólico.

-Es que eres un bestia, pusiste primera en vez de tercera, luego te descontrolaste y el carro se apagó - Hyoga se acomodó donde anteriormente estaba, Camus se veía desafiante, como si quisiera lanzarle un poderoso _polvo de diamante _al impertinente de Kanon.

-A cualquiera le pasa – dijo Kanon con dignidad, mirando fijamente la palanca -. Además creo que ya comprendí.

-Está bien, enciéndelo de nuevo.

-Sip – dijo Kanon, obedeciendo a Hyoga.

--

Siete minutos después Kanon parecía haberse acostumbrado a la técnica del manejo, no lo hacía tan mal, pero constantemente Hyoga lo reprendía por distraído. Su costumbre era mirar más la palanca de cambios, el tablero, la gasolina y el rostro indignado de Afrodita,  en vez del camino.

-Kanon, fíjate enfrente, hay hoyos – le dijo Hyoga.

-Ya sé, ni que no me diera cuenta.

_¡ZAZ! ¡CRASH!_

-Cuidado imbécil – dijo Camus -. Vas a destruir esta cosa.

Kanon se indignó. ¿Por qué Camus lo regañaba? ¿Acaso gozaba de privilegios por ser el maestro de Hyoga?

-Camus, no porque seas el consentido del _mocoso_  tienes que decirme qué hacer.

-¿Cuál consentido? ¡Casi dejas atascada la carcacha en ese agujero negro!

-Ya, ya, Kanon, mira hacia enfrente, haz el cambio a la cuarta velocidad. – mandó Hyoga, en medio de los dos.

-¡Tú cállate _cisne_, esto no es contigo, es con el _cubito de hielo_!

Por el espejo retrovisor, Afrodita abrió más los ojos, trató de hablar muchos "MMMHHH" pero nadie lo escuchó, Hyoga clarificó la mirada.

-¡KANON!, ¡HAY UN AUTO ENFRENTE! ¡MUÉVETE IDIOTA!

Kanon y Camus dejaron de discutir, al mismo tiempo miraron aterrados la situación.  El hermano del caballero Géminis sostuvo el volante, y según él aplastó el freno.

-¡No se detiene!

-¡Estás aplastando el clutch!, el freno es a la derecha – le dijo Hyoga, a punto de arrebatarle el volante.

Kanon aplastó el freno y se fue deteniendo.

-Es cierto, el freno era a la derecha, menos mal.

Pero como la camioneta no se había detenido completamente siguió avanzando mientras Kanon tranquilamente platicaba.

-¡Frena completamente!

Sin embargo era tarde.

Un ruido sordo invadió el ambiente. La camioneta al mando de Hyoga se había estrellado accidentalmente en un auto azul que comandaban Ikki y compañía.

El polvo del camino se levantó, y hubo unas cuantas explosiones. Para el colmo, la defensa del carro azul con el que chocaron cayó al suelo, y la camioneta del carnicero comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, como si quisiera seguir avanzando.

Hyoga se inclinó y se apresuró a quitar las llaves del volante.

-Estamos vivos… -susurró Kanon, un poco pálido.

-Pues falta poco para que te maten – dijo Camus con algo de sarcasmo, al ver que del auto azul salían Saga e Ikki con auras iracundas y malignas.

-Maldición – dijo Hyoga -, ¡Kanon, despedazaste la carcacha de Ikki!, ¿te imaginas lo que dirá Saori?

-Pues no fue muy difícil despedazar el carrito…¡ vaya! Y yo que me quejaba de esta camioneta.

Kanon tragó saliva al ver que Saga e Ikki se acercaba. Adentro del carro de Ikki, se podía ver que Aldabarán, en la parte trasera, estaba pegado al cristal como chismeando. Shaka parecía profundamente dormido y aplastado por Tauro.

-¡Bájate del carro, gemelo estúpido!, ¡voy a matarte cafre endemoniado! ¡Copia barata! ¡He dicho que te bajes, porquería de clon, si no quieres que destruya el planeta y mande a esa estúpida camionetilla de sexta a una dimensión de la lava ardiente!—gritó Saga en una sesión de bipolaridad.

-Creo que Saga es un conductor agresivo – opinó Hyoga, con gotita de sudor en la frente.

Camus agarró a Kanon de la ropa y lo sacó por la ventanilla de su lado de copiloto.

-Ve y resuelve tus problemas familiares, Kanon. – dijo Camus.

-¡Maestro Camus! - Hyoga bajó del auto, para ir a resolver el problema del choque, hubiera querido huir del rostro diabólico de Ikki, pero no podía dejar abandonado a su pupilo Kanon a su suerte, para Hyoga esas relaciones de alumno-maestro eran importantes.

-Ehh, Ikki… mira, es que Kanon no obedeció. – empezó a decir Hyoga, pero Saga, quien se movía de un lado al otro y sus ojos pestañeaban destellos de ira, interrumpió.

-¡Pues claro que no obedeció! ¡Es un animal que no sabe ni siquiera agarrar un volante! ¡No sabe frenar!, ¡es un estúpido que no es digno de ser mi hermano!, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a chocarme?! – el cabello de Saga se estaba volviendo blanco, como si Arles de nueva cuenta lo estuviera poseyendo por breves _flashazos_ - ¡Este atrevimiento te costará la muerte! ¡¡YO!!, ¡el Gran Saga de Géminis, **seré el amo y señor de las carreteras y los caminos del Santuario **y te destruiré!,_ juajuajuajuajuaaaaaaaa_… - ante las miradas atónitas de Hyoga y Kanon, quien seguía lívido ante la bipolaridad de su hermano, Ikki levantó la defensa de su destruido carrito azul y la estrelló directo en el cráneo de Saga, quien perdió el conocimiento.

-Este histérico ya me tiene harto – respingó Ikki, el fénix, mientras abría la pequeña cajuela del carro chafa que le había dado Saori y metía a Saga en ella, para que no molestara.

-¿Por qué has metido a mi hermanito ahí? – se escandalizó Kanon, sintiendo una punzada de amor fraternal al ver que un mediocre caballerito de bronce trataba así a su buen hermano.

-Deberían ocuparse por sus asuntos – renegó Ikki, indignado.

-¿Qué quisiste decir, Ikki?, mira, si es por lo de la defensa, pues si la congelamos al carrito no creo que haya problemas.

-Lo digo por tu carcacha, patito – dijo Ikki, diciendo adiós de repente, como si estuviera saludando a alguien.

La espalda de Hyoga se puso fría, al voltear vio que la camioneta roja se estaba moviendo sola por una bajadita, Camus se veía en la cabina tratando de pedir ayuda.

-¡Hyoga, qué se su pone que le pasa a esto, se mueve sola! – dijo Camus con voz firme, Afrodita estaba aterrorizado y amarrado en la parte de atrás.

-¡¡Oh no!!, vamos Kanon, tenemos que alcanzar la camioneta!, ¿por qué no pusiste el freno de manos?

-¿Freno de qué?

-¡Corre y no preguntes!

Ikki siguió riendo ante tal cuadro, porque resultaba gracioso ver a Hyoga y a Kanon tras la carcacha, y lo mejor era la expresión de terror de Afrodita y la de escepticismo de Camus.

Sin parar de reír cerró la cajuela de carrito azul y se subió al asiento del piloto para continuar las lecciones con Aldebarán y Shaka.

--

Las lecciones de manejo del grupo que comandaba Hyoga estaban resultando toda una infamia, al menos para Hyoga todo parecía una horrenda pesadilla en la que lo había metido Saori.

Después de que Ikki les había avisado que la camioneta iba de bajada sin estar prendida por culpa del camino, Hyoga y Kanon habían empezado a correr en dirección a la camioneta, para detenerla.

-¡Maestro Camus! – gritaba Hyoga -, ¡El freno de manos, levante el freno de manos para que la camioneta se detenga!

Camus oía los gritos de su pupilo-tutor de manera distorsionada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡El freno de mano! – jadeó el cisne, aumentando la velocidad.

-¡Obedece Camus, o tú y el rarito se van a matar!

-¿El qué…? – volvió a preguntar Camus, contrariado.

-¡¡¡EL FRENO DE MANO!!!

Camus metió la cabeza a la cabina de la camioneta, confundido. No había entendido las sugerencias de su instructor.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué congele el qué? – se preguntó – Mmmh, debió referirse a los neumáticos, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Camus abrió la puerta del copiloto sin inmutarse, como si no estuviera consciente del peligro que corría. Se agachó para ver por debajo de la camioneta, las llantas cada vez giraban más rápido.

"Hacer el polvo de diamantes en esta posición será incómodo" pensó el representante del signo del Acuario, pero se dejó de reflexiones, se sostuvo de los pies, y juntó las dos manos.

_-¡Polvo de diamantes!, ¡Polvo de diamantes!_- Camus roseó con su aire congelado las llantas traseras, las cuales se detuvieron al instante e hicieron girar la camioneta hasta una pared de rocas, en la que se estrellaron de manera queda.

Camus sonrió satisfecho al notar que el choque había sido como un "besito", y como la camioneta se había detenido por los neumáticos congelados, bajó del vehículo con el pecho ensanchado de satisfacción.

-¡Maestro! – gritó Hyoga, quien junto con Kanon habían llegado adonde estaban Camus y Afrodita.

-¡Vaya, se detuvo! – dijo Kanon, rascándose la cabeza – llegué a pensar que caerían en un barranco.

-Por supuesto que no, Kanon – retó Camus, complacido.

-Maestro, qué bueno que puso el freno de manos – se alegró Hyoguita, agradecido.

-¿Freno de manos? – preguntó Camus.

A Hyoga no le gustó la cara que puso su maestro, pero le restó importancia. Volteó hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta y recordó que Afrodita estaba ahí.

-Kanon, hay que desamarrar a Afrodita, es su turno de conducir.

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿Cómo que tú qué?, he tenido suficiente de ti, le toca a otro – dijo Hyoga, subiendo a la cajuela abierta de la vieja carcacha. -¿Estás bien, Afrodita? – Hyoga desamarró al tipo de las rosas, por él que se pudriera, pero como se suponía que ahora era el tutor de esos tres dorados, se sentía más responsable que antes.

Afrodita no respondió, pero sin perder tiempo le lanzó a Hyoga una rosa blanca directita al corazón para que le absorbiera la sangre.

-Espera, Afrodita – Camus detuvo la rosa y la lanzó al suelo. –Deja en paz a Hyoga, ¿entiendes?, él no tiene la culpa de que Kanon haya resultado una bestia para el manejo.

- maestro Camus… qué considerado – dijo Hyoga, feliz.

-¡Ja! – dijo Afrodita - ¿Considerado?, ¿sabes cómo frenó tu amado maestro esta carcacha hedionda?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Hyoga, angustiado.

-Congeló las llantas – explicó Afrodita, desenredando su cabello enmarañado por la paja y la suciedad de la camioneta.

Los ojos de Hyoga hicieron una espiral del susto, entonces el pobre rubio gimió: ¡¡Las llantas!!

--

Los neumáticos estaban hechos hielo. Hyoga y compañía habían tenido que hacer fogatas cerca del auto para que se derritiera lo congelado y las llantas pudieran girar.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Kanon estaba entretenido asando malvaviscos en las fogatas, Afrodita se cepillaba el cabello, Hyoga esperaba y Camus estaba lo más alejado posible del fuego.

-Esto está resultando un desastre – admitió Hyoga -, seguro que hasta a Seiya le va mejor que a m

-Vamos patito, no seas pesimista, el hielo ya casi se derrite – dijo Kanon, saboreando sus bombones -. ¡Es más!, parece que ya está lista nuestra camioneta.

"Mamá, ¿es esto justo?, no me gusta la mirada de mi maestro Camus, ¿estará avergonzado de mí?, estoy cansado de ser niño bueno frente a mi maestro".

-Bueno, pues entonces ya vamos a probar si la carcacha sirve – dijo el cisne en voz alta, poniéndose de pie -. Afrodita, ¿listo?

-Ushhh, ya qué – admitió Afrodita -. Este es casi el peor día de mi  vida, peor que cuando Milo soltó esa docena de escorpiones en mi jardín de rosas. Necesito tomar un baño, mi cabello es un desastre… y esa camioneta sigue oliendo a sangre con polvo.

-Sí, lo que sea, el caso es que ya es tu turno. Ve subiéndote al asiento del conductor – ordenó Hyoga, con la mayor paciencia posible -. Tenemos que hacer lo mejor que podamos, o Saori le dará el premio a los demás…

-… y nos pondrá a trabajar como esclavos… - recordó Kanon.

-Kanon, tú por cierto vas a irte atrás – mandó Hyoga –Afrodita y mi maestro van enfrente, conmigo.

-¡Bah!, yo no hago el escándalo de Afrodita – de un salto formidable el buen Kanon trepó a la camioneta, Camus subió al asiento del copiloto. Cuando Hyoga y Afrodita iba a entrar a la camioneta, Kanon notó que no iba solo en la caja trasera del vehículo… no, no estaba solo, pues en una de las esquinas, el muñequito del duende carnicero estaba amenazando con esos ojazos rojos y atemorizantes. 

-Hey, Hyoga, el muñeco…

-Ah, cuánto lo siento Kanon, pero no puedes tirar al duende carnicero – rió Hyoga - ¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría Saori al enterarse de que tiraste el muñeco que adorna el carro?, más te vale no tirarlo.

-Kanon, es un muñeco solamente, deja de dar espectáculos – bufó Camus, desde adelante.

Hyoga subió, y le siguió Afrodita, quien le susurró al oído:

-Ay Kanon, yo te entiendo, pero el duendecito no es tan malo, me hizo compañía mientras me traían de prisionero.

Kanon tragó saliva, desvió la mirada del mono.

"Es que ellos no saben lo que es vivir con Saga, que a cada rato se despierta con los ojos rojos y las ganas de conquistar al mundo" suspiró el pobre Kanon, aferrándose a las agarraderas viejas de la camioneta del carnicero de la familia Kido.

-¡Esperen, llévense al duende adentro! – pero nadie le hizo caso.

¿Arrancaría la camioneta? ¿Qué clase de conductor sería Afrodita?...

Adentro de la cabina, Hyoga le había dado unas cuantas instrucciones al del signo del pececito.

-¿Queda claro, Afrodita?

-Creo que sí. – aunque Hyoga notó con desagrado que más que ponerle atención, el caballero de Piscis estaba más entretenido mirándose su "bello" rostro por el espejo retrovisor.

            -Afrodita, ¿te importaría empezar de una buena vez?

Afrodita refunfuñó, pero sin más preámbulos, encendió el vehículo; Camus de nuevo se aferró al asiento, lo mismo que Hyoga.

-Mete el cambio, dale a primera – pidió Hyoga.

Afrodita de Piscis obedeció al Cisne, y la camioneta, después de crujir como si estuviera rota, se echó a andar por el camino de manera suave y lenta.

"Increíble" pensó Hyoga "Va bien, va bien".

-Aumenta la velocidad.

De manera serena, Afrodita cambió a segunda, sonriendo.

-¿Quién lo iba a creer?, Afrodita tiene más inteligencia kinestésica que Kanon – opinó Camus.

Afrodita iba algo lento en el camino desolado que rodeaba al pueblo. Parecía cuidadoso, pero lo mejor de todo para Hyoga, era que no se olvidaba de los cambios como Kanon.

-Afrodita, muy bien – felicitó Hyoga, por unos momentos sintió que de verdad le había enseñado algo a alguien, estaba orgulloso. – Cuando llegues a sesenta, vas a poner tercera.

Afrodita asintió, concentrado. Camus se divertía mirando por el retrovisor a Kanon, quien iba hecho bolita en una de las esquinas de la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

-¡Ahora, mete tercera!

Afrodita aplastó el embrague y trató de mover la palanca, que de pronto se sentía dura. Al jalarla se escuchó un "crack" muy desagradable para todos, pero más para Afrodita, quien inmediatamente y tras meter el cambio soltó el volante indignadísimo y se miró la mano.

-¡¡¡Mi uña!!! – gritó lleno de coraje al ver su uña rota volando cerca de su dedo - ¡¡todo es culpa de estas lecciones de manejo!! ¡Y me había hecho _manicure_ ayer!

-¡Afrodita, vas manejando, la uña es lo de menos! ¿Crees que esta carcacha tiene dirección hidráulica?, ¡nos estamos desviando a la casa de esos aldeanos!

Afrodita rezongó pero hizo caso, con el dolor de su alma olvidó su uña y agarró el volante.

-¡_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_! – gritó largamente el Piscis.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron al unísono los caballeros protegidos por el hielo.

-¡Las rosas! ¡Estoy a punto de aplastar el jardín de rosas de los aldeanos que viven en la nada!

Como Afrodita era sensible a las plantas, las comprendía y hasta platicaba con ellas (eso lo afirmaba Saga constantemente), no podía darse el lujo de aplastarlas, por ello el caballero dorado de cabellos celestes desvió bruscamente la camioneta, y dio, para alarma del pobre Kanon que iba atrás, una vuelta policíaca.

-¡Ahhhhhh, ¿qué estás pensando rarito?, ¿matarme?!

Afrodita, sin tomar en cuenta al gemelo, frenó repentinamente y la camioneta se colapsó. El Santo de Piscis suspiró aliviado.

-El jardín está a salvo – susurró.

En esos justos instantes se oyó un tronido, y la camioneta, inesperadamente, comenzó a desnivelarse.

Cuando Hyoga fue a revisar qué era, encontró la llanta ponchada.

-… este no es mi día… el neumático está ponchado – dijo Hyoga con justa razón. La llanta trasera del lado izquierdo era un desastre, tenía atascados vidrios y restos de hielo.

-Vaya… - opinó Kanon, asomándose junto con Hyoga - ¿Y ahora qué se hace? ¿Llamamos a Mu para que la arregle?

-No creo que Mu quiera hacerla de mecánico, no es lo suyo – dijo Hyoga, resignado -. Mejor Kanon, revisa si hay refracciones por ahí.

Kanon inspeccionó la parte trasera del vehículo tratando de no prestarle mucha atención a duendecito. Al levantar una lona encontró una llanta parchada, junto a una cruz de metal y un aparatito extraño.

-Sí hay – el gemelo levantó las cosas y dando otro salto espectacular, pisó tierra firme -. Listo para cambiar la llanta, pato de las nieves.

-La va a cambiar Afrodita – dijo Hyoga -. Después de todo él fue quien reventó el neumático.

Afrodita subió el vidrio de su lado y fingió que no escuchaba; momentos después Camus se les acercó.

-Afrodita manda decir que no piensa ensuciarse las manos cambiando la llanta que ponchó.

-Maestro Camus, entonces lo obligaré.

-Olvídalo, Hyoga, ya estoy cansado de esperar mi turno, nosotros tres podemos cambiarla.

Hyoga asintió, luego explicó brevemente lo que se debía de hacer. Kanon frunció el ceño al ver el aparatito llamado "gato" que usarían para levantar la carcacha.

-Pérdida de tiempo – excusó -, ¿No Camus?

-Cierto – Camus se inclinó y dijo: - mejor yo levanto este mugrero y ustedes dos le cambian la llanta.

El apuesto hombre levantó la camioneta con sus manos. Hyoga comenzó a destornillar la llanta para cambiarla, después Kanon hizo el cambio y el Cisne atornilló nuevamente la protección. ¡Listo!, la llanta estaba cambiada.

-Ya acabamos, maestro Camus – Camus soltó el transporte y los tres caballeros miraron su obra de "arte".

-¿Saben? – dijo Kanon, embarrándose la grasa de la camioneta en su vestimenta -, creo que la llanta que pusimos luce casi tan mal como la que quitamos.

-Es verdad – apoyó Camus

-Pero por suerte había refracción, ¿no creen?

-Vamos Hyoga – dijo Camus, cambiando de tema – es hora de que yo conduzca.

Y entonces se hizo el cambio, Afrodita se fue al vagón de atrás sin respingar porque sabía que no había hecho nada para cambiar la llanta, en el cajón de la camioneta lo esperaba Kanon, con una sonrisa anormal en su cara.

-Apúrate Afrodita, y siéntate por aquí. – Afrodita iba tan fastidiado de todo que se sentó donde le indicó el gemelo, quien rió con más fuerza todavía.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te ríes?

-Ah, jajajaja, por nada, jajajaja, sólo que te sentaste en donde dejé las herramientas que usamos para cambiar la llanta, jajajaja, y estaban llenas de grasa.

Afrodita se levantó ligeramente y se vio el trasero lleno de una mancha negruzca-marrón muy desagradable, la ira le subió por su "fina" cara de caballero indignado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?, Kanon! ¡Eres peorcito que Saga! – Afrodita de manera impulsiva agarró el muñeco del duendecito y se lo lanzó a Kanon, quien al verlo se puso amarillo y se agachó.

El duendecito del carnicero, adorno de la camioneta que les había prestado Saori, había quedado atrás para siempre, sólo se podían ver sus ojos rojos a través del polvo que se levantaba por el desierto sitio.

Y sin embargo… esos ojos rojos Kanon sabía que no los iba a olvidar nunca porque…

Kanon no puso seguir pensando en el duende, ni Afrodita en su venganza, porque de repente la camioneta rugió y salió disparada de una, los Santos dorados nada más tuvieron tiempo de agarrarse con fuerza… por unos instantes miraron aterrados que Camus de Acuario había tomado el volante

--

Éste estaba siendo el momento más complicado en el día de Hyoga, ¡estaba instruyendo a su maestro!, era como su prueba final, o al menos así lo sentía el Cisne. Afortunadamente, aunque su maestro había salido rudo para el arte del manejo, parecía haber aprendido de los errores de Kanon y Afrodita. Iba atento al camino y hacía el cambio de velocidad, pero no cuando se lo indicaba Hyoga, sino cuando le daba la regalada gana.

-Maestro Camus, no debería ir tan rápido.

-Silencio Hyoga, desconcentras – dijo el amo de los hielos, mientras conducía de subida por una colina de altura considerable.

Los movimientos de Camus eran algo torpes, bruscos, la camioneta más parecía un toro domado que un vehículo.

Y seguían subiendo.

Varias veces se habían topado con los otros carros de los caballeros. Habían visto cómo el carro de Shun, en donde venía Docko manejado, iba a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a ellos. También se habían encontrado al carro de Shiryu, al cual habían tenido que rebasar porque Aioros, el que lo conducía, era la tortuga más lenta al volante que Hyoga y los demás habían visto… todo iba bien, seguían subiendo. Hyoga había sugerido varias veces que lo mejor era regresar adonde estaban porque el terreno estaba muy en contrapicada, pero Camus lo había oído como quien oye al viento.

-Esto es entretenido, Hyoga – dijo Camus, subiendo a la cima del lugar, que en vez de colina, había resultado meseta -, ahora comenzaré el retorno o descenso.

-Sí… muy bien, lo ha hecho usted de manera excelente maestro.

Camus sonrió y dio la vuelta, otra vez con rudeza… casi parecía que el santo de acuario estaba tratando con una bestia indomable.

Pero entonces… y para desgracia de todos… la camioneta se apagó.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Qué le pasa a la _Pequeña Aurora_? – dijo Camus, refiriéndose a la camioneta.

-¿_Aurora_?, maestro Camus, ¿se refiere usted a la carcacha?

-¿Por qué se apagó? -  insistió Camus - ¿Qué pasó Hyoga?

Hyoga no lo sabía, todo iba muy bien y de pronto…

-Voy a revisar.

Afuera las voces de Afrodita y Kanon resonaron.

-¿Ya se acabó el turno de Camus?

-Gracias al cielo – dijo Afrodita - es un brusco que nos tiene todos mareados.

-No, lo que pasa es que la carcacha _aurora_ se apagó – explicó Hyoga.

-Pues las llantas están firmes – dijo Kanon.

-Y del motor no está saliendo humo – le siguió Afrodita

Hyoga regresó a su asiento de copiloto, y con interés miró el tablero de la camioneta, en donde había una pequeña pero significativa indicación: EL TANQUE DE GASOLINA ESTABA VACÍO.

-Maldición, lo único que nos faltaba.

-¿Qué tiene _Aurora_?

-No hay gasolina, Maestro Camus, ¿y ahora qué haremos?

-¿y no hay gasolina extra?

-dudo mucho que Saori nos hubiese dado algo extra maestro.

-Sí, tienes razón pupilo… entonces, ¿no tenemos como bajar lo que subimos?

-Tal parece que no, lo que puedo hacer es buscar ayuda, pero…

-Yo lo resolveré – dijo Camus con seriedad.

El Santo de Acuario bajó del auto y miró la empinada cuesta. El terreno era perfecto para sus planes.

-Hyoga, Kanon y tú giren la camioneta.

Hyoga se olvidó de que ahora era el maestro y obedeció, y entre los tres santos dejaron la camioneta de frente al camino.

Camus por su parte concentró su cosmos lo más que pudo, alzó sus manos en una posición parecida a la de la _aurora boreal_, y comenzó a lanzar aire frío por el camino sin parar, hasta que una fina capa de hielo cubrió la vereda.

Hyoga se puso pálido. Camus siguió en lo suyo por algunos minutos más, hasta que congeló todo lo que alcanzó de ver de camino con su enorme y friísimo cosmos.

Luego se estiró, y sin tocarse el corazón congeló de nueva cuenta las llantas de la carcacha.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! – le gritó Kanon - ¡ahora sí que estaremos en problemas!... a menos de que… a menos de que…

-¡NO! – gritó Afrodita  -, ¡Hyoga, Camus está loco!

-Suban a la camioneta o los dejo.

-¡Espera Camus! ¿Estás pensando en usar esta carcacha como un trineo?

Camus sonrió y jaló a Hyoga hasta el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Qué barbarie! – gritó Afrodita, cruzando los brazos.

Kanon encogió los hombros y se remangó la camisa.

-Esto será divertido, , vamos rarito, ¡súbete!

-¡No me digas rarito!, y además yo no apoyo estos actos incivilizados de Camus, ¡y yo que pensé que era uno de los más cuerdos!

-Pues va a ser peor que te quedes aquí Afrodita, todo el camino está felizmente congelado =D – sonrió Kanon.

Afrodita lo comprendió y se subió a la parte trasera, entonces Kanon empujó la camioneta, como si se tratara de un trineo, la aventó hacia la inclinada vereda congelada y se subió con agilidad, haciendo los signos de amor y paz.

Adentro de la camioneta…

-¡maestro Camus, esto es una locura! ¡Saori va a matarnos!

-Tú dijiste que no había gasolina, Hyoga, y esta es la solución para que _aurora_ se mueva – Camus tomó posesión del volante, mientras Kanon empujaba la camioneta hacia el hielo para que se deslizara.

-¡Pero maestro Camus, yo soy el instructor y…!

-¡Silencio Hyoga, yo soy el maestro de tu maestro! – Camus giró el volante por el camino, había un descontrol casi total, pero Camus parecía estar relajado, como si disfrutara del paseo.

-¡Lo sé Maestro, pero es que…!

-Silencio Hyoga, o hundiré más el auto... ¡quiero decir! el barco de tu madre en Siberia!, y además te puedo mandar a la parte de atrás si te portas mal.

Hyoga cruzó los brazos y puso la cara de niño berrinchudo.

-Genial, ahora tenía que meterse en asuntos de mi mamá… maestro Camus, ya me cansé de que usted me haya tocado de pupilo, ¡es muy incómodo!, y todo por culpa de la tacaña de Saori, ¡GRRRRRR!

Camus sonrió.

-Eso Hyoga, saca tu carácter salvaje y no te limites – avisó Camus, feliz mientras conducía el trineo-camioneta -¡Aprende lo que es bueno!

Hyoga se liberó de la tensión…

-¡Yahoooooo! – gritó divertido.

Por el retrovisor podían verse un Kanon divertido y un Afrodita hastiado y temblando de frío por tanto hielo… y la cosa se estaba volviendo agradable hasta que…

-¡Maestro Camus! ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!

Estaban llegando a la parte más baja del sitio, y para desgracia de los que iban en la Camioneta de Hyoga, estaban a punto de estrellarse con tres autos más: por breves segundos vieron a un MM frenético que conducía directamente hacia ellos sin parar, Docko de libra en el auto de Shun y Aldebarán en el carrito de Ikki también parecían ir directo al choque.

-¡Frene maestro, frene!

Pero siendo la camioneta un trineo con llantas congeladas,  los frenos no tenían la intención de funcionar.

-Pues no sirven.

-¡¡¡AHHH, nos vamos a matar!!! – gritó Afrodita.

-¡Un caballero de mi elite será víctima de un choque! – agregó Kanon.

-Pues sálvese quien pueda – mandó Hyoga.

Él y su maestro Camus asintieron, pero se pusieron blancos al notar que ya era demasiado tarde.

---Continuará ---

--

¡Muchas gracias por leer!, esperamos les haya gustado el capítulo… ya ven, aunque Hyoga fue buen maestro (o al menos tuvo buenas intenciones) no le fue muy bien: Kanon chocó contra su gemelo bipolar, Afrodita ponchó la llanta, Camus convirtió la camioneta en un trineo y ahora están a punto de estrellarse en un choque masivo… si quieres saber cómo fue que el resto de los carros están a punto de chocar, no se pierdan el siguiente cap.

Atte.

_Dadaiiro__ y CieloCriss_

_PD si el cap tiene errores, es que no tuvimos tiempo de corregirlos, por lo que les pedimos atentas disculpas._


End file.
